blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mai
Mai goes wherever the heck she feels like going. Information Some point before the novel A and K, Mai was the firstborn child to her parents. Mai explained in chapter twenty-one that Kei's stubbornness forced their family to usually do things his way, much to his sister's dismay. Mai stated she only got her way once. Mai also revealed that they'd tease and have fun at Kei's expense, which included dressing him in girl's clothes and making him 'look pretty'. Mai doesn't keep in constant contact with any of her family, preferring to simply just drop in as she pleases and visit before taking off again. A and K Mai visited Kei unexpectedly in chapter twenty-one. She explained to Alexandria her family relations along with insisting Kei find himself another girlfriend before taking off again. Mai returned in Chapter 37, gaining a partner in Yuka. After Yuka showed off her skills to Mai, the two headed towards a town dealing with bandits and successfully defeated them. Mai and Yuka then proceeded after Kei learning that Kon had been behind what was happening in the town. After catching up, Mai revealed to the gang of people that she had a map revealing where Kon was hiding in a secret lair. As she provided a distraction alongside Yuka and Nick, HJ and Kei successfully defeated Kon. Mai and Yuka rode of on Mai's motorcycle, with Mai proclaiming that they'd see her again. Mai returned with Yuka as they made Kei aware of the pending Family Reunion. At the family reunion, she was teased about Yuka and her being more than just friends. When Kei went down due to fatal injuries, the returning Isao joined Mai and Yuka in bringing down the next branch member. They met the man Akio, who was number twelve in the branch. He used a technique to bind his life force to Mai's. Having seen enough of Akio's bullying of Yuka, she stepped in and forced Akio back, using his own technique against him. She then reaffirmed that Yuka was her friend, if not more. She defeated Akio with a point-blank gunshot. She helped Yuka back to her parent's home, where Shigure helped heal her. Mai comforted Yuka, re-affirming that she was part of her family now, and she wanted Yuka to belong. The two headed off just like before, riding on Mai's motorcycle. Distorted Sequence Personality Mai is shown to love ribbing and teasing Kei, usually whether he likes it or not. She likes being a 'free spirit' and does not want to be tied down to anything, which could show that she doesn't enjoy commitment. She does take great pride in her breed, enjoying being a Siberian Husky breed. Appearance Mai's first appearance is shown to be a black sleeveless collared shirt that just barely gets underneath her chest. A pair of blue jeans and black shoes. She has blue eyes and hair. Her tail and ears are consistent with that of her father's being as black as charcoal. Navigation Category:Female Character Category:Neutral Category:Beastkin